


Toys

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Toys</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> **Toys**

**Toys**

 **By Shakespeare's Girl**

They were all sorts of colors-bright, primary colors, vivid jewel tones, some even pastels. All had been special ordered, made of leather and wood and glass and silicone. When they were out on the floor and in the bed he shared with Spike, Xander didn't mind them so much. Out and about (or forced into some bodily orifice) they looked normal. It wasn't until Spike put on his "Daddy" hat and made Xander put his toys away that they changed. It wasn't until they were stowed neatly and carefully inside a cabinet Xander had made himself, lined up and labeled and in place, that they became perverted and wrong. They still looked the same, all drool-worthy and mostly hand-crafted, calling out to be touched and admired. But once they got put inside the Toy Chest they ceased to be adult toys and became a humiliating perversion. It wasn't until they got put away that Xander truly understood his life with Spike was no child's game. When the toys got put away, he was forced to admit their relationship was permanent. And most frightening of all, he had to admit that he _wanted_ it that way.

 **A/N: Recently, I was challenged to (1) actually post something again, and (2) in the next thirty days, write a story for every prompt on the table my dear friend (who should fear for her life, because really!) emailed me, and post it. So, apparently, I have no excuses.**


End file.
